That Night
by lafantomette
Summary: That night, he falls asleep with a smile on his face... (Harvey's dream: spoiler for 611)


_A/N:: So here's a short one about that first scene in episode 611. I've stopped screaming about it now I'm just smiling like an idiot. If you read this, please leave me a comment you know how much I appreciate it. xoxo Fantomette_

* * *

That night, he falls asleep with a smile on his face.

He held Donna's hand earlier in his office and it was tiny and soft. She rubbed small soothing circles in his palm and, for once, he let himself enjoy every second of happiness he could get. He didn't say a word, scared to ruin everything (he's good at that-ruining a moment) and when he felt her remove her small hand from his, he just mouthed thanks. He didn't want to rush anything. He didn't even know if she was still with that guy, Mitchell. He was just happy that she was there for him in this difficult moment, again, like always.

His mattress makes a faint creaking sound, awaking him. He rolls on his back, he can't see clearly because the sun hasn't risen yet and even if he hates to admit it, he's not getting any younger and probably needs to see an optometrist. Then, the soft hand he felt earlier is caressing his arm and pulling him to her.

"Donna," he sighs before she puts her lips on him.

He's confused and has so many unanswered questions but he's thinking that somehow she's trying to answer them all with her hands behind his neck and the soft moans she makes against his lips when he pushes a finger inside her moist core. It's like her body is melting gently against his as he stroke her slowly until he's not sure if it's his own pulse or hers in his fingertips.

"I love you," she whispers as she's lacing her fingers through his, pushing his arms above his head. He swallows, his mouth feeling dry, maybe from all the kisses, maybe because he's breathing too hard as she's taking him deep inside her. The sunrise hits the room, and he can finally see her face clearly. She's beautiful, her long red hair shining like it's catching every ray of sunshine.

Her hands left his to dig her nails into his shoulders, and he grips her hips firmly, readjusting the angle as they quicken the pace. She throws her head back and moans his name, pushing him over the edge with her.

"I love you too," he says as he falls asleep close to her, nuzzling her neck and putting his arm over her body.

She's up before he is, his first thought is that it was just a dream. Again. Or maybe she left, he thinks as his heart sinks low in chest? "Donna," he shouts across the room.

But she's still there. She is making him coffee and probably just the way he likes it because she's Donna, she knows everything and how to please him: last night was just another perfect example.

He's in love with her.

They banter and tease like they always liked to do. He's comfortable with her, it feels right and he finally gets what the word 'everything' means. She sits on his bed and he takes a sip of coffee.

"That's the best cup of coffee I've ever had," he says his eyes locked on to hers.

'I told you it was worth the wait," she replies teasingly.

He desperately needs her.

Then he notices how a single sip of coffee can erase the taste of her on his lips.

So he puts the cup down on his night table and leans in, his thumb stroking her cheek, his hand slowly traveling to her neck to gently pull her closer. He tastes how sweet and inviting she is, and she responds by parting her lips slightly, again she probably read his mind. He feels the hint of her smile against his lips, he's never been happier than in this moment and he breathes her in. Her hand squeezes his tight, just above his knee and there's nothing he wants more but to feel her touch higher…

But this is just the beginning, he thinks, because now there is no going back.

Happiness every single day.

He tells her, that he'd like to do this all day but they have to go to work.

Then she tells him: she's leaving.

"Donna, you can't leave me."

"I'm not leaving you Harvey, I just don't work for you."

He hates change, he just wants to add. He doesn't want to trade anything to have everything.

"That's leaving me," he almost cries.

He can't think straight as she answers that no, that's not leaving him.

"Jessica left you," she says looking straight at him in a way that breaks him inside. He wants to scream, feeling panic rising under his chest as he's trying to control his breaths.

She continues: "And you need to get into your head: she's never coming back."

His gut twist and he wakes up in his bed.

Alone.

He sits and tries to take long slow breaths, like Doctor Agard taught him.

It's more obvious than ever now that there's only one thing preventing him from having everything.

He's afraid of people leaving him.

Leaving him just like he did to his own family…


End file.
